La République des Météors
by Niniel Kirkland
Summary: Recueil de songfics tirées de l'album "La République des Météors" d'Indochine, avec pour thème principal la guerre. 1. La Lettre de Métal: FACE. 2. Junior Song: SuFin.
1. La Lettre de Métal

Bonjour!

Aujourd'hui, 4 août 2014, nous commémorons un triste centenaire. Il y a cent ans aujourd'hui que la première guerre mondiale a débuté.

Ce sont des événements qui nous ont tous marqués, peu importe notre âge ou notre origine. Un anniversaire encore aujourd'hui ancré dans les mémoires, et des événements qui inspirent encore aujourd'hui les artistes. Chanteurs, acteurs, réalisateurs, et auteurs.

J'ai décidé de commémorer, à ma manière, ce centenaire. En entamant aujourd'hui un recueil de One-shot, de songfics plus précisément. Elles auront toutes un point commun: les chansons sont issues de l'album La République des Météors, d'Indochine, dont le thème principal est la guerre. Ce sont des textes que j'aime beaucoup, emplis d'émotions et de significations. Qui m'inspirent des OS Hetalia. Je ne suivrai pas forcément l'ordre des chansons, je ne les exploiterai pas toutes. La parution sera irrégulière, en fonction de mon inspiration, de ma motivation et du temps que j'aurai pour écrire.

J'ai choisi ma chanson préférée pour commencer, la Lettre de Métal. C'est une chanson inspirée par une véritable lettre de poilu, rédigée en 1917.

Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à Hidekaz Himaruya, les textes sont d'Indochine.

Contexte : UA - 1917. Francis écrit à sa famille depuis la tranchée dans laquelle il se terre dans l'attente de la prochaine attaque allemande.

Personnages : FACE Family, principalement Francis et Mathieu.

Genre : Drame. Vous vous en doutez, ce recueil ne sera que rarement joyeux.

Couverture : j'ai posté sur Twitter une image de couverture pour le recueil. Il s'agit du Captain Nicholls et du Major Stewart dans Cheval de Guerre (2010, Steven Spielberg) interprétés par Tom Hiddleston et Benedict Cumberbatch. Toutefois, j'aimerais créer une image pour chaque OS. Pour la lettre de métal, il s'agit d'un fanart (qui ne m'appartient pas) de France et Canada auquel j'ai ajouté le texte de la lettre originale.

J'espère que le concept et les songfics vous plairont.

Je vous laisse avec la première, n'hésitez pas à écouter la chanson en même temps, ça aide.

* * *

La Lettre de Métal

Francis Bonnefoy se laisse tomber sur un lit de camp. Sa main gauche est enroulée dans un bandage crasseux où fleurissent des taches de sang. Il tient son exemplaire de la Bible. Dans son autre main, libre, une feuille de vieux papier encore vierge, une plume et un encrier.

A côté de lui, la lumière vacillante d'une chandelle brise les ténèbres mais manque de s'éteindre à chaque courant d'air.

Le front de Francis est humide de sueur. Sa peau est pâle sous la crasse, des cernes soulignent ses yeux. Sa barbe a poussé.

Il tremble.

Il a de la fièvre.

Il est blessé, notamment à la main.

Il s'est soigné comme il a pu. Il n'y a plus de médecin dans la tranchée.

Et il n'y a plus suffisamment de soldats.

Francis sait qu'il n'a pas beaucoup de temps avant qu'on ne l'appelle. Car son état importe peu. Il prendra part à l'assaut, tout à l'heure.

Il sait aussi que ce sera la dernière fois. La dernière fois qu'il quittera cette tranchée, la dernière fois qu'il tiendra une baïonnette, la dernière fois qu'il tuera des Allemands… La dernière fois qu'il respirera.

Il n'a aucune chance de survivre cette fois. Ses jambes l'empêcheront de fuir, de se cacher. Ses mains secouées de tremblements l'empêcheront de se défendre.

Mais il montera quand même sur le champ de bataille. Une dernière fois.

Il n'en reviendra pas. Il le sait.

Alors il a décidé d'écrire. Il va écrire une lettre à Mathieu. Parce qu'il ne veut surtout pas être oublié de sa famille… De ce petit être si jeune qu'il a si peu connu…

A la pensée de son fils, un sourire fleurit sur son visage maigre et sale.

Il n'a pas encore six ans. Il est blond, très timide et très gentil. Il a de grands yeux violets et une boucle de cheveux qui lui retombe constamment sur le nez.

Sa maman était une Canadienne. Mais elle est décédée un peu après la naissance de leur fils.

Heureusement, même si son père est absent, il n'est pas seul. Francis n'a jamais été aussi heureux d'avoir rencontré Arthur, quatre ans auparavant… C'est son nouveau compagnon qui veille sur Mathieu. A Londres. En sûreté. Avec son grand frère d'adoption, le fils d'Arthur. Alfred.

Tous ces noms ne rendent Francis que plus nostalgique.

Le temps lui est compté.

Il prend sa plume et se met à gratter le papier, utilisant le livre comme support de fortune.

_Comme je vais bientôt partir_

_C'est à toi de me lire_

_Une lettre écrite de moi en souvenir_

_Car si je reste là-bas _

_Si je ne reste pas en vie_

_Tu ne te souviendras jamais de moi_

A ces mots qu'il écrit, une larme s'écrase sur sa joue.

Il l'écarte d'un mouvement violent de sa main bandée.

La rage le gagne une fois de plus.

C'est dur. Tellement dur de rester là, dans cette tranchée perdue au fin fond de la Lorraine, si proche des Allemands, si exposée au danger…

Les choses ont changé.

Au début, les soldats étaient fiers de défendre leur pays.

Aujourd'hui rien n'était pareil.

Tout ce qu'ils veulent, tous, c'est survivre. Survivre à leur isolement, à leurs combats, à leurs conditions de vie déplorables, au gaz moutarde, aux armes allemandes, aux infections et au désespoir… Revoir leur famille…

Aujourd'hui ils se battent pour survivre.

Ils n'attaquent plus. Ils se défendent.

Ils montent sur le front quand les Allemands sortent de leur tranchée. Parce qu'il y a plus de place sur la plaine que dans les couloirs étroits de la tranchée pour se battre.

Ils sont tous dans le même état. Et pourtant aucune d'entre eux ne pense à partir. Ils ne veulent pas rentrer comme des traîtres. Ils seront les héros.

Et la désertion ne serait qu'une façon plus rapide de se faire tuer.

Or ils ne veulent pas mourir… Pas en traîtres. C'est pour cette simple raison qu'ils restent, qu'ils continuent de se battre. Ils n'exécutent plus les ordres du gouvernement, désormais. Puisqu'il les a envoyés se faire massacrer. En sous-nombre par rapport à l'ennemi. Avec trop peu d'équipement.

_Le métal en Lorraine_

_Nos corps fendus à la peine_

_Je te lèguerai ma haine _

_Car je ne veux pas mourir_

_Ici on nous envoie à l'abattoir_

_Mais je ne veux pas trahir_

_Que tu sois fier de moi_

Francis sait que Matthieu est encore petit. Il ne se rend pas compte de ce qu'il se passe. Il n'a pas conscience de ce qu'est la guerre. Mais Arthur sera là pour lui expliquer. Lui dire que son père n'a fait que son devoir, et qu'il n'est pas rentré parce qu'il a eu beaucoup de choses à faire, là-bas, en France.

Plus que tout, Arthur sera là pour lui dire, lui rappeler qui est son père. Alors que Mathieu est si jeune, qu'il aura si vite fait de l'oublier… Cette vague présence paternelle dans son enfance, cet homme blond qui lui a donné tant d'amour mais qui s'estompera au fil des années d'absence… Qui s'est déjà effacée, probablement.

Francis se souvient avec un sourire triste des rêves d'enfant de Mathieu. Comme tous les petits garçons, il a décidé d'être soldat quand il sera grand. Soldat, ou prince, ou roi, pour sauver des jolies princesses.

Il n'y a plus de princesse à sauver. La princesse en détresse de Francis ne peut plus être sauvée. Il ne le peut plus, en tout cas.

La France va tomber. La France est dans un état déplorable en ce moment. Et ce n'est plus Francis qui va la défendre. Après cette nuit, son sort ne sera plus entre ses mains meurtries.

Il a pourtant été un bon soldat, il l'a défendue, cette France qu'il aime tant.

Mais il n'en a simplement plus la force. Il n'est plus qu'un faible soldat fiévreux incapable de tenir correctement son arme. Ce n'est pas avec ça que la France tiendra. Il faillira à son devoir. Si jamais un péril comme l'Allemagne se représentait… Ce serait à la génération future de la défendre. En espérant que ce ne soit pas celle de Mathieu et Alfred.

_Ne m'oublie pas mon enfant_

_Mon enfant de moi_

_Je ferai mon devoir pour toi_

_Comme je n'en reviendrai pas_

_Toi tu me remplaceras_

_Tu deviendras maréchal ou roi_

C'est à Arthur qu'il s'adressera ensuite.

Arthur… Il peut dire sans mentir que l'Anglais est l'amour de sa vie. Sa vie. Qui, à l'image de ce souffle de vie de plus en plus ténu, cette force de vivre qui lui fait défaut, lui manque.

Terriblement.

Arthur… Leurs disputes… Leurs remarques acerbes… Leurs mots doux… Leurs étreintes… Leur amour…

Il n'a qu'une seule envie. S'il le pouvait, si cette fierté ne le poussait pas à rester, il quitterait son pays. Il irait à Londres… Rejoindre Mathieu… Alfred… Et Arthur.

Il donnerait n'importe quoi pour avoir encore l'occasion de les voir. Ebouriffer les cheveux des enfants, les prendre dans ses bras, leur donner l'impression de voler comme les oiseaux entre les mains de Francis, déposer un baiser sur leur front avant qu'ils ne s'endorment. Attraper Arthur par la taille, l'attirer à lui, l'embrasser. Et le contempler rougir si c'est en public.

_Le métal en Lorraine_

_Le sexe à la peine_

_Je voudrais vous revoir_

_Encore une dernière fois_

Des ordres résonnent dans la tranchée. On appelle les soldats pour la dernière bataille de la majorité d'entre eux.

Francis est obligé de terminer sa lettre. Son écriture se fait encore plus tremblante et indéchiffrable.

Il doit se dépêcher. Ses tremblements s'accentuent. La peur le gagne.

Il va monter au front.

Il va crever.

Il va mourir, et toutes ses pensées seront tournées vers Mathieu. Vers son fils. Jamais ils ne se reverront. Mais le jeune garçon restera dans l'esprit de son père… Jusqu'à la fin.

Autour de lui, les hommes se lèvent, prennent les armes. Leurs visages sont fermés. Leurs uniformes salis s'ornent autant de terre et de poussières que de sang.

Francis ne peut s'empêcher de penser que ce qui l'attend de l'autre côté ne pourra être pire qu'ici.

Il aura déjà vu l'enfer.

La guerre. La Grande Guerre. Le voilà, le véritable enfer.

Et il priera pendant les dernières minutes de sa vie pour que jamais Mathieu ne vive la même chose.

Il termine sa lettre.

_De ton père tu sauras_

_Jamais ne t'oubliera_

_Une dernière fois la guerre_

_N'est pas faite pour toi_

Il la donne à un officier chargé des lettres des soldats.

Il prend son arme.

On sonne la charge.

oOo

Mathieu est accoudé à la fenêtre de l'appartement du premier étage qu'il occupe avec Arthur et Alfred.

Son regard améthyste s'arrête sur un homme, dans la rue. Il marche. Il a l'air de chercher quelque chose, une maison.

Il porte le même uniforme que celui de Papa lorsque Mathieu l'a vu la dernière fois. Lorsqu'il est monté dans le train, en France.

L'homme s'arrête devant la maison et frappe à la porte. Bientôt, la voix de Madame Elton appelle Arthur depuis le hall.

Arthur éteint la radio et quitte son fauteuil. Il descend dans le hall, Alfred le suit.

Mathieu est déjà en bas.

L'homme à l'uniforme pose un regard sur la famille. La tristesse passe dans ses yeux gris.

-Monsieur Kirkland ?

-C'est moi… répond Arthur.

-J'ai une lettre pour vous… Ainsi que… Les médailles et les affaires personnelles de Monsieur Bonnefoy.

-Qu…

-Je suis désolé. continue le soldat.

Mathieu ne sait pas ce qu'il se passe. Alfred et lui échangent un regard et un haussement d'épaules, perplexes.

Mais le visage d'Arthur se décompose. Les larmes investissent ses yeux émeraude alors qu'il tend la main pour prendre la petite pile d'objets que l'homme lui tend.

Sur le dessus de la pile, une vieille enveloppe.

Arthur déchiffre l'écriture et la donne à Mathieu. Sa voix est hachée de sanglots.

-M… Mathie… Tiens… Une lettre pour toi… De ton papa…

* * *

Voilà pour le premier OS. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez.

Merci de votre lecture et à bientôt pour une nouvelle songfic.


	2. Junior Song

Bien le bonsoir!

Me revoici, plus tard que je ne l'espérais, pour une deuxième songfic.

Disclaimer : Junio Song est une chanson d'Indochine, tirée de l'album La République des Météors. Hetalia appartient à son auteur, Hidekaz Himaruya.

Contexte : UA, première guerre mondiale, du côté du front scandinave. Berwald est envoyé en mission...

Personnages : Berwald, Tino, Matthias, Lukas.

Pairing : SuFin.

Genre : drame.

Couverture: fanart SuFin (qui ne m'appartient pas) un peu modifié par mes soins.

Note : merci à tous pour votre soutien, vos encouragements et vos mots doux laissés sur La Lettre de Métal!

Concernant Junior Song... Je n'ai jamais été aussi incertaine quant à l'une de mes productions. J'aimais beaucoup l'idée mais je ne suis pas sûre de l'avoir bien rendue... J'espère que ça vous plaira quand même. J'ai eu le mal du diable pour pouvoir publier, j'espère que ça aura valu la peine.

C'est le premier SuFin que j'écris... Soyez indulgents.

N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis!

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Junior Song

Tino attendit le signal du chef d'orchestre et posa les lèvres sur sa trompette. Il essaya de se concentrer sur les notes qu'il devrait sortir sous peu.

Mais c'était tellement difficile… Comment se concentrer sur un morceau de musique alors qu'il allait le jouer pour accompagner le départ en mission de l'être qui lui était le plus cher?

Ce matin-là, gris, pluvieux, morose, une partie du régiment quittait le camp pour partir en mission de reconnaissance près des lignes ennemies.

Berwald en faisait partie. Tino, quant à lui musicien, était condamné à rester sur place. Avec la fanfare, les pieds dans la boue. A jouer pour des hommes qui ne reviendraient peut-être jamais et qui n'en avaient rien à foutre de la musique dans de telles circonstances, de toute façon. Il était condamné à rester en retrait. Un rebut de l'armée qu'on n'envoyait pas se battre, seulement là pour la déco. Un soldat qui n'en était pas un, qui ne méritait pas de manger à sa faim puisqu'il ne se dépensait pas, contrairement aux autres.

La troupe s'en alla et disparut dans le bois. Tino rangea sa trompette. Il soupira.

Sa situation n'avait rien de reluisant, vraiment. Mais c'était lui qu'il devait blâmer. Il savait à quoi il s'engageait lorsqu'il avait décidé de rejoindre la fanfare pour pouvoir suivre Berwald à l'armée.

Soi-disant que c'était mieux que d'être séparés. Certes, ils étaient ensemble. Mais Tino ne se serait jamais attendu à ce qu'on les accueille comme ça…

_Ah la fanfare_

_La vie est pourrie_

_A qui la faute?_

_Le mal que l'on a_

_Le mal qu'on nous fait_

Mais peu importait. Il était prêt à tout endurer pour rester avec Berwald. Il était impossible de les séparer.

Ils s'étaient rencontrés à l'âge de sept ans, dans le parc de leur village. Le village natal de Berwald, le village où la famille de Tino s'était installée après avoir quitté la Finlande.

Tino n'avait pas d'amis, à l'époque. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, mais les enfants le fuyaient et le rejetaient. Pourtant, tous les jours après l'école, il persistait à se rendre au parc.

Généralement, après quelques tentatives infructueuses d'intégration dans les jeux des autres, il s'asseyait sur un banc et observait ses prétendus camarades. Pour essayer de comprendre ce qui n'allait pas chez lui. Pour essayer de les imiter, le jour suivant. Pour être comme eux et pouvoir jouer avec eux, demain, la semaine prochaine, un jour.

Et souvent, aussi, il apercevait un autre petit garçon qui restait assis tout seul, le visage fermé, indifférent. Personne n'osait l'approcher.

Il était bien trop impressionnant. Grand pour son âge, les épaules larges, il les dépassait tous au moins d'une demi tête.

Tino avait rassemblé tout son maigre courage pour aller s'asseoir à côté de lui, un après-midi.

Il n'avait rien dit et avait attendu que l'autre le chasse. Mais il ne l'avait jamais fait.

Le lendemain, Tino avait fait la même chose. Et l'autre n'avait toujours pas réagi.

Ils étaient tous les deux de jeunes garçons seuls, sans amis pour jouer.

Ironiquement, c'était cette solitude qui les avait rassemblés. Tino avait, quelques jours plus tard, pris son courage à deux mains pour parler. Des questions toutes bêtes d'abord.

-Comment tu t'appelles?

-Berwald.

-Tu as quel âge?

-Sept ans.

Le plus grand ne semblait pas gêné par les questions, même s'il restait laconique et n'en posait jamais de lui-même.

Finalement, unis dans l'adversité, ils avaient commencé à jouer ensemble. Et à se rapprocher, au fil des après-midi.

Tino avait vite trouvé en Berwald un ami fidèle, un confident, une oreille attentive. Bien sûr, il ne parlait pas beaucoup et ne montrait aucune réaction face à ce que lui racontait Tino. Même s'il lui parlait de sa petite vie pendant des heures.

Mais il était là. Il était là, ils n'étaient plus seuls, et il écoutait Tino. Il aurait pu choisir de ne plus venir au parc pour éviter les longs monologues du petit Finlandais, mais il avait toujours été fidèle au rendez-vous.

Et il avait même défendu Tino contre les brimades des autres enfants à plusieurs reprises.

Ce n'était pas bien, mais le plus petit avait été très content lorsque Berwald avait mis un garçon par terre. Il l'avait bien cherché, de toute façon. Il avait insulté Tino. Et apparemment, ça n'avait pas blessé que le jeune étranger.

_Ah la balançoire_

_Je serai comme toi_

_Je me confie à qui?_

_Je me sens abîmé_

Puis, ils avaient grandi. Ensemble.

Au collège, puis au lycée, ils s'étaient retrouvés dans la même classe. Ils passaient tout leur temps ensemble.

Et Tino avait compris, les années passant, que cette affection et cette amitié se transformaient comme une évidence en… Quelque chose de plus fort. Des sentiments plus forts. Une attirance… Irrémédiable.

Il vivait un calvaire.

Berwald était sportif, et les années l'avaient bien charpenté sans le dénuer d'élégance. Il était musclé, certes, mais mince. Et son visage avait perdu toute trace des rondeurs de l'enfance pour laisser place à une expression indéchiffrable, sérieuse et rarement éclairée d'un sourire –sauf lorsqu'il était avec Tino.

Bien sûr, son charisme n'était pas passé inaperçu. Tino n'avait pas été le seul à s'en rendre compte, que du contraire.

Les filles lui tournaient autour comme des abeilles autour du pot de miel. Berwald était trop timide et trop incertain pour les repousser, sauf lorsqu'elles lui proposaient de sortir.

Mais quand même.

Tino n'était plus jamais tranquille avec son ami. Souvent, des bandes de filles passaient devant eux. Et les clins d'œil, les signes de la main, les sourires allaient bon train.

Berwald les ignorait.

Tino les détestait.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire qu'un jour, le Suédois se lasserait du petit être sans intérêt ni importance qu'il trimballait constamment avec lui. Trop efféminé pour que quiconque s'intéresse à lui pour autre chose que le brimer.

Tino se souvenait d'une période difficile au lycée. Pas que les autres périodes de sa vie aient été faciles, mais ça avait probablement été la pire.

Berwald s'entraînait régulièrement. Pendant ce temps-là, Tino était seul. Délaissé. Abandonné dans un recoin du monde sans personne pour lui adresser un sourire ou une parole gentille.

Il faisait peine à voir, sans aucun doute.

Et pourtant, il avait Berwald.

Berwald qui continuait à le rejoindre après ses entraînements. Berwald qui préférait sa présence et sa compagnie à celle de toutes les prétendantes qui auraient été ravies de le divertir.

Alors Tino avait espéré.

Peut-être que Berwald aussi l'aimait. Peut-être qu'il n'était plus uniquement un ami aux yeux du Suédois. Peut-être qu'il y avait une raison pour laquelle il avait rejeté les propositions de toutes ces filles. Peut-être que quelque chose de plus fort que l'amitié le retenait aux côtés du Finlandais.

Ces questions se retournaient dans la tête du jeune homme. Sans arrêt.

Et même s'il se forçait à la raison, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer.

_Oh les amoureuses_

_Mais c'est difficile_

_Le garçon ou la fille_

_Assis au fond de la classe_

_Personne ne me parle_

Et son espoir n'avait pas été vain, finalement.

Ils avaient dix-sept ans. Dix-sept ans lorsqu'un soir d'hiver, ils s'étaient retrouvés chez Tino pour travailler en vue des examens.

Assis côte à côte au bureau du Finlandais, des cours étalés devant eux, des tasses de chocolat chaud vides par-dessus, Berwald avait longuement regardé Tino s'appliquer à compléter un exercice. Et lorsque le plus petit avait relevé la tête pour demander le résultat qu'avait obtenu son ami, il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de poser sa question. Une grande main s'était posée sur sa joue et l'avait attiré contre les lèvres du Suédois.

Ils avaient dix-sept ans lorsqu'un soir d'hiver, Tino avait laissé des années de sentiments refoulés remonter à la surface. Dix-sept ans lorsque Berwald et lui n'avaient eu besoin d'aucun mot pour s'exprimer. Lorsque Tino avait compris que ses sentiments étaient réciproques. Le soir où Berwald l'avait pris pour la première fois.

Ca avait été la meilleure soirée d'étude de leur vie, et de loin.

Mais ils avaient été effrayés, par la suite. Ils s'interrogeaient sur cette relation que d'autres auraient qualifiée de contre nature. Sur son sens. Où allait-elle les mener?

Ils s'étaient vus moins souvent pendant un mois.

Ce laps de temps avait été suffisant pour leur faire prendre conscience de l'étendue de leurs sentiments. Il ne s'agissait pas que d'une attirance physique. La présence de l'autre leur avait manqué comme jamais.

Lorsqu'ils s'étaient retrouvés, ils avaient compris qu'être séparés ne faisait que les détruire.

Alors ils avaient cessé de se poser des questions. Ils ne savaient toujours pas où cette relation allait les mener, mais ça ne pouvait être que mieux que la séparation.

_Ah la première fois_

_La peur de se voir_

_Garder les yeux fermés_

_Est-ce que tu vas me tromper?_

Pendant un an, elle leur avait fait vivre une passion interdite et cachée. Ils avaient peur de la réaction de leur entourage.

Ce fut à ce moment-là que Tino commit une erreur.

Il s'était persuadé que ses parents continueraient à l'aimer. Ils avaient toujours été débordants d'amour. Alors pourquoi est-ce que ça aurait changé?

Il était certain qu'ils le prendraient bien.

Et il leur en avait parlé.

Il leur avait avoué aimer Berwald. A la folie.

Ca avait été une très mauvaise idée.

Berwald le lui avait dit. Et il le savait, pourtant. On regardait de travers les homosexuels. Ils étaient mal vus. Brimés. Rejetés. Voués à la damnation.

Mais il avait voulu croire que ses parents seraient au-dessus de ça. Qu'ils valaient mieux que ça. Mieux que les autres. Il n'avait rien compris. Ce n'était pas seulement les autres qui étaient bêtes. Même ses parents réagissaient de la même façon. Hostiles. Déshonorés. Sa mère en pleurs, son père furieux.

Une valise jetée par la porte ouverte. Porte qui s'était refermée devant les yeux baignés de larmes et d'incompréhension d'un jeune homme de dix-huit ans, désemparé et follement amoureux.

Il était resté un moment coi devant sa maison. Son ancienne maison, plus exactement. Depuis ce jour, il les détestait pour leur réaction.

La guerre avait éclaté quelque temps après. Tino s'était installé temporairement chez Berwald. Berwald partait à l'armée. Tino suivrait Berwald. Dans les musiciens, vu son gabarit.

Il était hors de question qu'ils soient séparés. Et sa motivation, en ce jour morne de départ en expédition, n'avait pas changé.

_Ah la folie_

_Je n'ai rien compris_

_Rien compris à la vie_

_J'ai fait pleurer ma mère_

_Et crier mon père_

_Les salauds_

Même si Tino ne faisait pas partie de l'armée régulière, il avait atterri dans le même dortoir que Berwald.

Installés côte à côte, ils échangeaient des murmures, des mots tendres, le soir. Avant de s'endormir. Parfois, quand ils étaient à l'abri des regards, ils se tenaient la main ou osaient un chaste baiser.

Ils n'avaient jamais été surpris jusqu'à présent, mais…

Les rumeurs n'avaient pas tardé à naître. Suivies des regards. Des regards insistants. Des regards de travers. Du mépris. Des insultes.

C'était surtout Tino qu'on regardait, qu'on méprisait, qu'on insultait.

C'était le faible des deux, après tout. Le musicien. Celui qui était incapable de se défendre. Celui qui n'avait pas fait ses preuves, contrairement à Berwald qui était un soldat exemplaire et qui avait gagné le respect des supérieurs.

Tino regarda les silhouettes s'effacer à l'horizon. Les soldats restés sur place regagnèrent les tentes.

Tino fit de même.

Il alla dans la tente qui servait de dortoir. Les soldats, blessés ou non mobilisés, qui y étaient présents ne le laissèrent passer que sous les sifflements, les gestes obscènes, les insultes et surnoms déplacés.

Il les ignora –en apparence du moins. Il tourna le dos à l'entrée et s'installa sur son lit, relevant juste assez la taie de son oreiller inconfortable pour entr'apercevoir une photo. Lui et Berwald, l'année dernière. Heureux et loin du camp. Loin de la guerre et loin de l'armée.

Les autres finirent par se lasser d'insulter un dos.

On le laissa tranquille.

Pour le moment.

Berwald absent, Tino savait que ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps pour qu'on lui fasse physiquement comprendre que les gays n'étaient pas les bienvenus ici.

C'était une très mauvaise idée de se balader seul.

Il fallait qu'il trouve de la compagnie… Qu'il rejoigne les seuls qui toléraient voire appréciaient sa présence.

Il fallait qu'il trouve Matthias et Lukas. Il serait en sécurité avec eux.

Il sortit prestement de la tente, se faisant aussi petit et rapide que possible.

Il était environ midi et il savait où il pourrait trouver ses… Ses amis.

_Ah les dortoirs_

_On se parle tout bas_

_Dans de beaux draps_

_Tout peut arriver, tout peut arriver_

Il trouva Lukas et Matthias, en train de manger, dans la tente-réfectoire.

Il s'installa avec eux, sans un mot, Tino étant du genre timide et Lukas, à l'instar de Berwald, quasiment muet. Il n'y avait que Matthias pour parler fort et à grand renfort de gestes. Il gratifia le Finlandais d'une grande –et douloureuse– claque amicale dans le dos lorsqu'il s'installa à côté de lui.

Matthias lui servit un verre d'eau et reprit son histoire où il en était resté. Lukas semblait absorbé sans en avoir l'air. Tino l'écouta sans vraiment comprendre –une vague histoire de beuverie dans un pub de Copenhague.

Tino mangea en silence. Ses deux compagnons attendirent qu'il ait terminé avant de quitter la tente, l'attendant au dehors tandis qu'il allait rapporter sa vaisselle.

Mauvaise idée.

Quelqu'un le poussa sur le côté. Coincé entre quatre malabars.

Finalement, on allait le tabasser le jour même du départ de Berwald.

Elles plurent à nouveau. Les insultes.

Tino évitait les regards. Il était absorbé par ses pieds, si ce n'était par un point au-dessus de l'épaule gauche du soldat qui lui faisait face.

-Alors… Berwald n'est plus là pour te défendre, aujourd'hui… ricana ce dernier. C'est dommage pour toi.

Tino commença à réellement paniquer. Il se sentait si faible, il était si faible… Qui savait jusqu'où ils pouvaient aller? Et dans le réfectoire, personne ne s'intéressait à ce qu'il se passait. Personne n'en avait rien à foutre. Personne ne s'opposait à une conduite pareille. C'était normal.

Des aveux. Ils lui réclamaient des aveux. Pour qu'il soit viré de l'armée, et Berwald avec lui. Pour que l'armée ne soit plus déshonorée par deux êtres… Jugés anormaux.

Tino soutint pour la première fois le regard de celui qui parlait. Il ne dit rien. Il n'allait pas avouer.

Il n'avait pas l'intention de parler.

C'était clair dans son regard.

Alors le premier coup partit.

Dans le menton. La tête de Tino fut rejetée en arrière. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'en rendre compte. Une gifle s'abattit sur sa joue et détourna son visage vers la gauche. Un coup dans le ventre. Des rires. D'autres coups. Des injures. Un goût métallique dans sa bouche. La douleurs.

Une pluie de coups.

Tino était tombé à genoux. Il n'avait toujours pas l'intention de dire quoi que ce soit. Il devait juste attendre l'intervention de quelqu'un. Un supérieur, n'importe qui. Ou bien attendre que ses bourreaux se lassent. Ou alors qu'il ait été trop frappé pour ressentir encore la douleur.

Son visage était en sang lorsqu'il entendit finalement des jurons en Danois, suivis d'insultes dans la même langue.

Les coups s'arrêtèrent. Une main se posa délicatement sous son menton et releva le visage tuméfié.

Matthias, visiblement énervé, adressa toutefois une sourire rassurant à Tino, avant de le confier à Lukas, toujours sur ses talons.

Le Norvégien l'emmena à l'écart, dehors. Matthias resta et montra verbalement son mécontentement par rapport au comportement des soldats. Les menaces proférées en Danois au milieu des remontrances allèrent bon train. Le blond semblait vraiment hors de lui.

_Ah le réfectoire_

_En saignant du nez_

_Et qui réalise_

_Le mal qu'on nous fait_

Matthias rappliqua rapidement dans la tente de l'infirmerie, pour découvrir Tino assis sur un lit de camp, des larmes silencieuses coulant sur ses joues tandis que Lukas s'efforçait de nettoyer le visage en sang et de désinfecter les contusions.

Tino qui n'avait besoin de rien d'autre que d'affection et de reconnaissance. Qui n'avait besoin de rien d'autre que de la présence de Berwald, de son épaule pour pleurer et de sa main dans ses cheveux pour le rassurer. Il n'avait besoin que de Berwald. Pour se sentir aimé, désiré, vivant.

Mais Berwald n'était pas là. Plus là. Absent. Il ne reviendrait pas avant plusieurs jours. Peut-être qu'il ne reviendrait jamais.

Matthias comprenait le mal-être du plus petit. Il savait que les rumeurs étaient vraies. Car il était l'ami de Berwald, et l'ami de Tino. Parce qu'il les avait accepté comme ils étaient.

Le Danois s'assit à côté du jeune homme blessé et l'amena délicatement contre son torse, le berçant légèrement.

-Tout est fini, Tino. Ca va aller. Ils ne te feront plus de mal.

Mais Tino le repoussa et s'excusa d'un sourire.

-Je veux pas qu'ils pensent que toi aussi tu…

-T'inquiète pas. le coupa Matthias. Ils n'oseront plus s'en prendre à toi désormais, et à moi, n'en parlons pas…

Un sourire reconnaissant fleurit sur les lèvres gonflées du Finlandais.

Il n'y avait que trois personnes sur terre à se soucier de lui. Ses supérieurs n'avaient rien à foutre de cet incident. Il ne leur manquait que des preuves pour pouvoir renvoyer les deux hontes à l'armée qu'étaient Berwald et Tino, ce dernier n'ayant d'ailleurs eu que ce qu'il méritait. Ils ne bougeraient pas le petit doigt. Personne, dans l'armée, ne le ferait.

L'armée était un ramassis d'ordures.

Lukas était médecin militaire et s'occupait présentement de ses blessures et contusions.

Matthias était Lieutenant et pouvait être très impressionnant lorsqu'il le voulait, en dépit de son grand cœur et de sa sympathie.

Berwald était un soldat volontaire lambda, sans peur, bon au tir.

Tino n'était qu'un petit musicien au visage angélique étrangement ensanglanté.

Tous les autres étaient des connards.

_You realize me_

_Are you so_

_Les salauds_

* * *

Je n'ai encore aucune idée de ce que sera le prochain OS... Je ne peux donc pas vous dire quand vous l'aurez. Désolée!

Merci de votre lecture, et à dans pas trop longtemps j'espère...


End file.
